Just Chillin
by NeteleJala
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Josef and his freezer.


One-shot number five!!! I can write these so much faster now that my other fic is finished!!!

This one is one of silvanelf and my favs!!!

Rated PG and Not set after any episode in particular, but if you haven't read greenlea9's or my fics then you should know that we take Josef to be the Cleaner's sire. Other than that, this is just one of the more humorous moments in Josef and Mick's friendship!!!

I don't own Moonlight, and I don't make any profit off this, so no one is stealing anything!!!

Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Just Chillin**

Mick got up the same as always, a quick trip to the bathroom and a syringe full of blood later and he was ready to go. He headed towards his office to start on the night's paperwork.

_Ring, ring_

Mick looked at his phone. _Caller ID unknown?_ He answered, "Hello, St. John, speaking."

"Mr. St. John," a relieved female voice greeted him. "Can you come to Josef's house right away? There's been an accident."

Mick hung up the phone and grabbed his coat, hat and glasses. He was out the door and in his car before any human could register that he was no longer standing in his apartment.

_If one of Josef girls is calling me it must be bad. Why did they call me? What is Josef doing? Why couldn't he call?_ Scenarios as to why Josef couldn't pick up a phone started to flash through his head. And he started to panic.

_Damn, it's Sunday,_ Mick thought. _Why did this have to happen on Josef's security's day off? _Mick accelerated his car, hoping Josef was still alive.

He reached Josef's house in record time and rushed to the door. A freshie opened the door before he got there. "Thank God, you're here," the freshie at the door said.

"Where is he?" Mick asked.

"Upstairs," the girl pointed to the stairway.

Mick was up the stairs and through Josef's room before the girl could offer to show him the way. He found a crowd of freshies hovering around the door to Josef's bathroom/freezer room. They parted to allow him access.

Mick steadied himself and walked through the door. He could make out Josef's form in his freezer.

"Mick?" a muffled call came from within the freezer.

Mick crossed the room to find Josef staring up at him. "Josef? What are you doing?"

Josef glared at Mick, "What does it look like? I'm stuck."

Mick almost burst out laughing, but Josef's glare stopped him. "But, how?"

"My security backfired on me. I can't get the door open," Josef said.

Mick was sure one of his ribs was broken, from trying not to laugh at this point. Josef, the most paranoid vamp around, was locked in his own freezer. Josef glared at Mick, daring him to say something smart.

"So…so what do you want me to do? Break the glass?" Mick asked, trying to contain his laughter.

"You can't. I would have done that already. I had this designed to be both bullet _and_ vampire proof," Josef stated.

At this Mick finally broke down laughing. He couldn't contain it any longer. Josef growled at him, but the glass, which was currently hindering him from getting out, prevented him from ripping Mick's head from his shoulders.

When Mick regained control he asked Josef, "So what do you want me to do?"

"Get me _OUT_!"

Mick chuckled. "And how do you purpose I do that?"

"You're a PI, damnit. Don't you have a lock picking kit or something?" Josef was near the end of his rope.

Mick took one glance a Josef's lock and said, "No can do. I'm not trained to pick electronic locks. That's more Ryder's specialty, but even he won't be much help, being as the locking mechanism is on the _inside_."

Josef groaned and rolled his eyes. Mick saw him look to the doorway where all the freshies were standing. "You hungry?" he asked.

"Yes," Josef moaned.

Mick turned to the girls. "I need you to clear out. Go downstairs, preferably outside. Josef's will be fine, but he needs you to leave now," Mick instructed. The girls cleared out, a bit reluctantly, but they were used to taking orders.

Mick looked back at Josef, who visibly calmed as the freshies' heartbeats became fainter. "Thanks," Josef said.

Mick nodded. "Do you want me to call a lock smith?"

Josef looked credulously at him. "Yeah, sure, but how do you explain why I'm in here? How do you explain why I even have a freezer in my bathroom?" Josef asked.

Mick looked away. He realized it was stupid, but he didn't have any idea how else to get Josef out. Mick looked back at Josef.

"What?" Josef asked, seeing the look on Mick's face.

"I have an idea, but I don't think you're going to like it," Mick said.

"If it gets me out of here I don't care what it is," Josef replied.

Mick looked at Josef to make sure he was sure then sighed. "I'll call the Cleaner. Her team is trained to deal with anything."

Josef's face blanched. "No. No, Mick. You can't call her. She can't see me like this."

"Why not? It's the only way you're going to get out of there. And the Cleaner is very professional," Mick argued.

"No, Mick. She may be professional, but we have a personal relationship and she'd _never_ let me live this down."

Mick nodded. "I know I'm not," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that? What did you say?" Josef demanded. The thick glass hindered his hearing abilities.

"Nothing," Mick said. "Do you have any other ideas?"

"I'll think of something," Josef assured him. Mick sat down to wait.

About an hour later, which they had spent in total silence and Mick had tried to keep from laughing in Josef's presence, Josef finally said, "Alright, Mick, call the Cleaner."

Mick looked at him. "But I thought…"

"Just call her, damnit!" Josef exclaimed. "I need to pee."


End file.
